Homicidal Hearts
by Atem89
Summary: This is a story of sorts! Please read and be amaized at the crossver of harry potter with JTHM but with a twist! updates every 3 reviews hee enjoy Nnytodd,NnyOC in later chapters
1. Homicidal Academy

Ch1) Homicidal Academy

Nicky was just saying good bye to her parents as Johnny took Nicky to morbid Ave, to buy a few item for her long trip to Homicide Academy. The first stop, was at the twenty-four seven where Johnny got Nicky frogs legs, eye of newt, and lavender mix. Then, the two went to Lobelia's to get Nicky's wand. Soon, after shopping Johnny took her to Emerald train station to where he and Nicky would be on their way. Nicky was excited and scared, she never been to this part of the wizard world. She was just a simple girl living in this magical world with Johnny and Eff alone. Johnny told her that Eff was already there just getting everything ready for her appearance. While she sat in her seat two hall ways away from Johnny, Nicky felt if she was about to cry at that moment but then a red hair Irish girl came in from one of the cargoes. She said in a high tone voice "Top of the morning to ya!" Nicky looked at the girl puzzled as she pushed her way in cart. "The names Megan, and who might you be," Nicky looked up at the girl and said in a shy voice "My name is Nicky, and uhhh," "Aye! Nicky," Nicky looked up at Megan who pointed out the window. "What Megan," Nicky asked as she herself looked out the window. Megan said with a high pitched voice "HERE WE ARE HOMICIDAL ACADEMY," Nicky looked with awe seeing the school with all its glory and middle aged grace. "Homicidal Academy, what a beautiful gaze," "Aye, your right Nicky would like being friends since were going to be classmates together," "Sure," Nicky said with hope in her heart. "I know I'm new but I'm just as tough as anyone," Nicky said in her mind hoping no one heard her.


	2. The Sorting Sword

Ch2) The Sorting Sword

As Nicky came into the school after that long ride from home, she thought to herself while Johnny wrapped his arms around Nicky and gave her a sweet kiss on the nose. Nicky didn't mind, half of the time she really liked that kind of treatment. Johnny let go of Nicky as he went into the teacher stands. Each and every child took a seat and looked at the teachers with great anticipation. Then an old man came from one of the stands, He said his name was Merlin. Every child looked at each other except for Megan and Nicky. Sitting right next to Megan was Artris Mao and her sister Diana Mao the most famous child actor in the real world. Nicky had a very weird feeling about them but got used to it after a few minutes of talking with Megan and another girl named Cerxie who came from the United Kingdom. After Merlin finished his speech, he said to the children with a rough old voice "Now! Its time to sort each and every one of you to your houses will you be Phoenix, Exorcist, or Mystic." Everyone looked at each other filled with fear and anticipation. As Mistress Devi walked holding the sorting sword in which every child would be sorted into their houses. Mistress Devi smiled at Artris and Diana who are her two little girls but Diana had to stay with Professor Tenna to insure safety for the girls. Professor Tenna stood up to read the names of the children names. Mistress Devi said in a strong toned voice "When the child's name is called please come up and I will place the sword in your hand if it turns green you go to exorcist, if it is red you go to phoenix, if it is blue you go to mystic." The children nodded their heads and Tenna started the names. After a few names it was Nicky's turn. "Nicky C," Tenna called out in a strong voice. Nicky sat down on the chair and Devi placed the sword in her hand suddenly the sword turned a bloody red. Tenna said "Phoenix," soon it was Megan she turned phoenix so did Cerxie. Artris became Mystic and Diana became Exorcist. The two sisters hugged each other good bye has the children went to their seats to eat. Nicky smiled at Megan as she stuffed her face with food. Nicky knew it was going to be a long night.


	3. A Sleepless Night

Ch3) A Sleepless night

After dinner Nicky went to the girl dormitories to finally get some rest. Megan was right behind her but she was very quiet so Nicky didn't really notice. Megan sensed that Johnny was in the room so she quickly went into the closet saying "This is going to be good." Then Nicky saw Johnny lying on her bed looking at her very manly. Nicky walked to the bed and smiled "Well, you're the sexy one." Johnny snickered and came closer to Nicky and gave her a soft passionate kiss, and then he grabbed her waste and placed her on the bed. Megan was getting a thrill out of this she never saw this side of Nicky especially with Nny. Looking at Nicky slowly Johnny kissed her neck softly, as she moaned a little then he said "I missed you sweetie and because I'm lonely and Todd and Eff don't wanna do it with me." Megan's eyes widened at the thought of that. Four minutes later Johnny got off Nicky and gave her a sweet gentle kiss on the cheek. Megan thought it was over after she saw Nny get off of Nicky, but to her surprise it wasn't. When he was about to leave the room when, Nicky grabbed his arm and placed him on the bed holding him for the moment then she said "well then, could you stay with me Nny-san." Megan didn't complain she knew that Nicky would give up and fall asleep. Then after an hour Nicky fell asleep on Nny without even knowing it. Megan came out of closet when Nicky fell asleep and went to bed too. When she woke up Johnny was asleep in her bed, Nicky gently rubbed his cheek when she said "Nny, do you think I'm ready to become your girlfriend or do I have to wait a little longer," as Johnny rubbed his body against hers he gave a little nod. When Megan heard that she was thinking about Nny and Nicky doing what girlfriends and boyfriends do when they're alone. In an hour Nicky got up and went to breakfast after she had her breakfast she brought up Johnny some breakfast. When she came up stairs Johnny wasn't in the room but went she turned around Johnny took the breakfast and place it on the table and pulled Nicky into a tight embrace of passion and kissed her. Nicky felt so happy inside she hugged Johnny and started to cry a little "Johnny tell me can I be your girlfriend?" Johnny whispered and said "Shh, oh my sweet dear Nicky you have been my girlfriend ever since we left your parents house." "Nny you mean it," Nicky said as she held nny in her arms. When Megan heard that she started laughing in her head. I guess Nicky never knew that she could ever have just sleepless night and that Megan was listening too.


	4. Darkness is coming

Ch4) Darkness is coming

Later on that day, Nicky and Megan went to their first class with Cerxie. The class was Spells and Potions. Todd Casil was the teacher for this class. Megan wrote so many notes on the potion that they were doing that Nicky was running out of paper to write on. While Megan was writing notes, Cerxie fell asleep on Nicky; really Nicky didn't mind she liked Cerxie mostly when she talked about stuff. After the class was done Nicky woke Cerxie and went to there next class with Megan dragging her book bag on the ground. The next class they were in was Sword making and fighting the teacher was Mr. Johnny C. As the girls got into their seats Nicky smiled at Johnny, and getting a sweet smile and light nod. Then the class started. "Good morning! Students I hope your happy because NOW! I Johnny C am going to teach you how to make blades." "Now you're wondering why you should make a blade well! Children an evil darkness as came into our part of the world, and older homicides are going to fight soon but Merlin said that I should tell you this." "Now on your tables are the items that you need to make the blade." While Johnny explained the directions Diana looked at Nicky for some reason Diana felt an angelic presents in Nicky. Then Nicky looked at Diana, Diana was only 13 yet she it's been said that she can see the dead at a very young age. Nicky was worried she knew Diana had a habit of smelling and destroying fear. Well after that the girls started making their blades. After an hour, Nicky had her blade she called it "The Ripper", Megan's was called "Edgar's Soul", Cerxie's was called "Dresden's Doll", and Diana's was called "Orlando." When class was over the students rushed threw the doors, Nicky and Cerxie were only left. Then Johnny said "Hey! How are my two pretty girls doing?" Nicky replied "I'm good Nny darling," Cerxie ran to nny saying "I Feel wonderful nny!" then after a few minutes Cerxie ran out of the room. Nicky gave Johnny a sweet hug and kiss on the cheek. Then she left the room saying to Johnny "If Darkness is coming then we have to protect each other more than I thought."


End file.
